


Ignored

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [45]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Agender Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Microfic, Other, Prompt Fic, Silly, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sapphire accidentally gets too obsessed when playing video games.





	Ignored

A gap in her bangs showing her eye is fixed on the screen, Sapphire manipulates the controller of Steven’s games console and sends her character into battle.

Beside her, Ruby waves her hands in the air, trying to get her partner’s attention; Sapphire is amazing at video games, but she does get far too obsessed – explaining why Ruby has to yell her name fifteen times before she stops getting ignored.

“Oh, I apologise, Ruby,” Sapphire says, smiling a slightly sheepish smile; she gives Ruby a quick kiss before inviting Ruby to play her game with her, something Ruby is more than happy to do.


End file.
